


I Met Her in a Dream

by GothamstreetCat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not a dream, Short Story, Takes place in Season One, dream - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamstreetCat/pseuds/GothamstreetCat
Summary: A Cat breaks into a Manor. A billionaire wonders if it’s a dream.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	I Met Her in a Dream

It started as a cold breeze across his cheeks. So subtle he might have even missed it if he wasn’t so much of an observationalist, even in the middle of heavy sleep. And yet, it was somehow the same breeze that so oddly put him in a particular place of being pulled in both directions from sleep. Then there was a thick movement. The rustle of the heavy curtains crowding the patio doors.

_“Go back to sleep Bruce,”_ his mother would say.

But the second his eyes slowly fluttered open in protest, she pounced. Clamping a firm hand across his cheeks that told him it wasn’t his mother at all, in fact. A stranger, rather. A girl. A strange girl who had broken into his home and now had a hand over his mouth faster then he could speak.

He suddenly found he was fully awake but somehow not in shock. Unsurprised and mesmerized by the stranger before him. He could not have found the right words to speak even if he had been able. The smell of wet leather and street fresh on his nose and not entirely unpleasant. Her fingers were cold and when he looked at her face he noticed that her cheeks were a perfect rosy pink. He was smiling beneath her hand. She was beautiful and undoubtedly around his age. With eyes, the color of emeralds worth more than money itself could buy.

He _should_ have screamed for help. He _should_ have screamed for Alfred but he couldn’t. Yet to be just because the strange girl had her hand still over his mouth. A hand she turned to only a finger, replicated across her own lips.

_“Shh…”_ her voice was so low it was barely a whisper. _“You’re dreaming,”_ she said.

_No,_ he thought firmly. _Not a dream._ For if it was a dream he imagined her finger would instead be a long cat’s claw. Her eyes nothing by green slits in the dark. Yet even being seen under the firelight, her beautiful face was somehow the glow and whimsey of a cat. The googles even he could make-out in the dark would be like cat ears; and if he could imagine any color they might be, he’d imagine green to match the color of her eyes.

He couldn't help himself. Scared and delighted all at once he reached a slow and shaky hand to the top of her head where he could feel the plastic goggles secure over her hood. Not cat ears at all. Then he touched the spiral of her hair. Nothing but soft curls.

He was a child in the moment. His eyes full of nothing but wonder as his mouth turned up in such an innocent smile. She smiled too and didn’t pull away from him as he got curious.

His fingers brushing gently across her cheeks. _No whiskers,_ he confirmed, Definitely not a dream.

Yet, he felt in such a dream-like state that he had not noticed when her fingers were curled around his own. He felt connected to her. Like he’d seen her before and as silly as it may have seemed, he felt safe with her. Delighted she had yet to run away from him.

Until they heard a pair of feet from the hallway and it became unclear whose hand had tightened on the others. The girl looked away while he stared in a panic. Don’t go, he thought. She had to, he knew. Before however, she turned back to him as quickly as she could, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head.

_“Go to sleep,”_ she whispered, gone with the wind.


End file.
